


A Last Flash Of Red

by Wondering_Alice89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac!Stiles, Angst, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondering_Alice89/pseuds/Wondering_Alice89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows he can help his pack in their fight against the Alphas. But Derek seems to disagree. It's the beginning of the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Flash Of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'll just let you know that this is my first fic and that English isn't my first language, so be kind if something sounds strange. I really really hope you will like this! It's the Prologue of something bigger that just won't leave my mind!
> 
> (I've written this before knowing about Stiles' new hairstyle, so let's assume his hair is still short!)

In times like these Stiles really regretted wearing his hair short because right now he would have really liked to pull it out in frustration.

"If you think that I'm going to stay here while you are all out there fighting the Alpha Pack, maybe dying-". 

Derek didn't even have the decency to let him finish: "You will stay here". Every word resounded in the silence of the empty house, while the werewolf's presence suddenly seemed to fill the room.

Stiles had to stiffle a laugh. Yes, Derek's glare could be absolutely terrifying, but in the last few months Stiles had learnt to trust the same Alpha that once had smashed his face against the steering wheel of his jeep. Who would have guessed?

So he looked Derek straight in the eyes and said without hesitation: "That stopped working a while ago, you know? Derek, really, you know I can help. Deaton said it too-"

"This is my pack, not Deaton's. The betas will have to focus on the Alphas, not babysit you." While he was speaking, Derek had taken a few steps forward and now he loomed over Stiles, with his hands clenched in fists at his side.

But Stiles wouldn't back down. He knew what Derek was trying to do, because they weren't so different when it came to guilt and protectiveness towards the ones they loved. So he took a deep breath and forced himself to remember that he could actually be useful to his friends, thanks to the spells Deaton had taught him during the last few weeks. So when he spoke again, his voice was steady and his tone light. 

"Ouch, man, you wound me. And here I thought that we were past the whole 'you are only human, we big bad werewolves will deal with it' thing! And I have to remind you of all the times I saved your furry ass?"

And then it all happened in a moment. 

Suddenly Derek was standing right in front of him, his breath hot on his skin and his eyes so intense that even if the room was completely dark, he could feel them roaming on his face.

After a few seconds, in the heavy silence Derek's heated whisper sounded almost loud, heavy with unnamed feelings hidden just under the surface: "I won't lose you too". 

Stiles felt warm and soft lips on his, the light stratch of his stubble on his chin, Derek's strong hands holding his face, with a slight tremble that spoke of repressed energy, fear and a hint of desperation.

He couldn't even start to reciprocate the kiss, that the pressure on his lips disappeared. He just had the time to see Derek's eyes flashing red and hear a broken "Sorry", before he felt a sudden pain at the back of his head and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, leave a comment! :)  
> If you liked it, I could write some more... I have a few ideas about Stiles waking up and having to deal with Derek's actions, but without a little memory or two...


End file.
